Angel of Mine
by underarrest39
Summary: first angst tragedy story. i'll always remember....


**Disclaimer: Don't own much here, Mr. Wolf does. Please don't sue me I ain't that rich I only own the character Amy, yes I named the character after the lead singer of Evanescence! **

**A/N: Hey there. A song inspired me to write this, since I hardly ever submit angst/sad/tragedy fics that you will have to have some Kleenex with you. The title is from an Evanescence song and this song made me cry. Just hope a tear may come down your face if you read this! **

**Angel of Mine **

I'll always remember the first day I saw her, her blond hair down her shoulders, her hazel eyes alive and dazzling.

I'll always remember when Deakins introduced me to her, when our hands touched I knew she was the one that would stay with me. I knew she was the one who would give me strength to live up to my demons and my past.

I'll always remember the first way she introduced us to a precinct police officer on the sight of the crime scene. I'll always remember the day she admitted to me that she was a hard core fan of ABBA. I'll always remember her giving me the first lunch run burger I ordered. I'll always remember her sarcasm about everything and everyone she disliked or didn't approve.

No matter what I'll remember she'll be never coming back into my arms. I'll never get to see those beautiful adoring eyes; I'll never get to smell that gorgeous perfume she always wore everyday.

It reminded me everyday she was there, except for the days she left to go maternity leave to give birth to her nephew. I'll always remember her beautiful body, the muscle in her calves and arms which made shiver every time I touched her lightly. The beautiful smile on her face when she jokes and that makes me smile.

The gorgeous laugh that makes shiver, which goes through my body like a tidal wave has washed over me. I'll always remember when she fidgets with her hands when she thinking. I'll remember the first time she rolled her eyes on me when I corrected her about a simple thing; I smiled to myself when she wasn't looking. I'll always remember her giving me space when I needed and when I needed her she would always comfort me. I'll always remember the cases that brought me to a stop, the Nicole Wallace/Elizabeth Hitchens cases, the John Tagman case, the Julie Turner case, the Judge Harry Garret case; she was always there for me. I wanted to tell her that she saved me for being there with me, time and time again she was always there for me.

On the Sebastian case, that time. I was there for her; I paid her back for always being there for me. Although she got out herself alive, I wanted her to never leave my side again.

I'll always remember the way our naked bodies fitted together so perfectly and how it feels to be as close as humans can get.

I'll always remember when Deakins first found out about us sleeping together, he knew it was wrong but we convinced him it wouldn't get in the way of solving crimes, after all we were the best team in Major Case Squad. I still don't think he hadn't told the new Captain Danny Ross yet, but he found out when she was pregnant with our child. I remember when he kept his mouth shut; he knew we wouldn't stuff up our cases with our relationship, it meant the world to us.

I'll always remember how she screamed in enchantment when she found out she was pregnant, not with her nephew this time.

I'll always remember her bloated stomach, her glow in her that made me think of her why we loved each other in the first place.

I'll always remember when she gave birth to our beautiful daughter Amy. Her small delicate hands and those tiny feet. Her beautiful eyes sparkled like her mothers has she looked up at me.

I'll always remember taking the first picture of her and her mother the beautiful sight of my girls together. I'll always remember how we argued what school we would send Amy to, private or public. I suggested public and she wanted private. We finally compromised by flipping a coin, it was private. She won that one.

I'll always remember when the last night I was with her, Amy was with us. She was growing up fast. Already seven years old and had the sarcasm of her mother and eccentricity of me.

We've been just been out when a black car came by slowly. I remember we just solved a mob case that day.

I got the front door keys out, put them into the lock, just when I turned the key to open the door. It was so sudden. I can remember Amy was talking about her 1st grade teacher Mrs. Charmers and how she talks a lot about her own life rather than teach. Alex was just about to say something sarcastic when she glanced up and saw the car. She recognized it immediately and acted as fast as she could, I turned around to see Alex jumping in front of Amy to protect her. Before I could scream anything I saw the lifeless in her body has she fell to the ground.

Amy screamed in horror. I quickly called an ambulance but I knew it was useless. My little girl saw her mother's death right in front of her eyes; her innocence was ripped from her. She had seen what the worst thing a child could see.

I'll always remember the horror in her eyes of that terrible day. The day we now call Alex Day. I'll always remember how I coped with it; I remember telling Amy to shut up heatedly because she was asking questions about what cases I was doing everyday. I saw the same hurt in her eyes that day as well. I regret yelling at her, it wasn't her fault that her mother was dead.

I remember the day after her mother's death Amy asked where she was. Although she saw it happen she didn't think it was true. I remember her asking one day when mommy was coming back home.

I'll remember the day when I first knew she was never coming back. I'll remember the day I left all her things the same, yearning for her to come back somehow be in my arms. I remember how cold it is to sleep alone; sometimes Amy comes in my room to sleep because she is scared of those people that killed her mom. Amy reminds me so much of her, her laugh, her smile and her sarcasm.

When she asks about her mother, I always tell her she was great cop and great person who will always be her in heart. She still wants to know about the early days of our relationship, how we ended liking each other in the first place. I always smile at that question. Already she's seventeen and doesn't who she is. She keeps asking me all sorts of questions about her, half of the answers I can't answer.

I know she can still see the fear in my eyes of that day, the anger, the frustration and the sorrow that surrounded the day. I know that she still has some grief left in her but she's like me and doesn't want to show emotion.

When I look up in the sky I can feel her touch, the smell of her perfume and see the smile of her face looking down on me. Looking down on Amy and I, making sure we are all right. I'll always know that she is my angel of mine.

**Fin. **

**A/N: Hey there. I'm glad you gave time to read my story. Please read and review! **


End file.
